1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pneumatic paintball guns (“markers”) and their operating components. More particularly, this invention relates to a pneumatic paintball gun and the pneumatic components used to load a paintball into and fire it from the paintball gun. This invention further relates to an arrangement and method for selling the paintball gun to an end user.
2. Related Art
In the sport of paintball, it is generally desirable to have a marker that is as small and light as possible. Smaller and lighter markers increase a players' mobility. Players benefit from increased mobility by being able to move more quickly from bunker to bunker, making it easier to avoid being hit. Further, in the sport of paintball, the marker is treated as an extension of the body such that a hit to the marker counts as a hit to the player. It is desirable, therefore, to have a paintball gun with as small a profile as possible while substantially maintaining or improving performance characteristics of the marker, such as firing rate, accuracy, and gas efficiency. The size of the paintball gun is generally related to the size and number of operating components that must be housed within the paintball gun body.
It is further desirable to have a paintball marker that includes fewer, less complex, and less expensive, operating components and that can be more easily manufactured. The cost savings can then be passed on to the consumer. The industry is in need of a small, light, and inexpensive paintball marker that provides reliable and efficient operation.
Conventional paintball markers may also be complex and difficult for end users to maintain or repair. The industry is further in need of a fairly simple and straightforward paintball gun design capable of high speeds of operation that is also easy to construct and maintain. The industry would further be benefited by an arrangement and method for conveying the paintball gun to an end user in a way that would better facilitate their understanding of the components, construction, and operation of the paintball gun.